my24fandomcom-20200213-history
Pursuit of Happiness (2017 Film)
Synopsis Elson (Danny Hua) is the hardworking father of Mei Li (Jenny Chang) and Jonas (Erickson Tan) who is known by his co-workers as a very intelligent and kind man that most often led to the betrayal of those whom he helped. He came from a wealthy family but upon marrying a non-Chinese woman he was outcast by his family and thus living a very rough life yet a happy life together with his family. Cast *'Danny Hua as Li Ah Bo / Elson Li' - Suzy, Elsa, and Julie's younger brother and Joaquin's elder brother. He is the kindest among his siblings thus making him their mother's favorite. He is not greed and a very helpful person but those people whom he helped are all evil people who only stabbed him in his back. He later pursues his path to his pursuit to happiness and success. *'Eula Uytingco as Teresa "Tere" Layug-Li' - Elson's wife and Meili, Yuan, and Jonas's mother. Just like her daughter she is kind yet make a very bad enemy. She is an outcast in her family as her father dislike her because she is a female. She has a heart disease that almost causes her death but in the end survived. *'Jenny Chang as Li Mei Li' - Elson and Teresa's middle child and only daughter. She is smart but not as smart as Jonas and Yuan. She is kind yet a very bad enemy. She dislikes traitor and fake people. *'Erickson Tan as Li Zhong Qiang / Jonas Li' - Elson and Teresa's youngest child. He is smart yet a very shy boy. He is often bullied by his classmates who are jealous of him but ended up the one who are in the winning side. *'Freddy Lee as Li Yu An / Yuan Li' - Elson and Teresa's eldest child. He is smart and very handsome. He cares for his family and dislikes both the side of his mom and dad whom are both greed in money. He dreams of becoming a CEO of a company someday. Supporting Cast *'Cynthia Ng as Li Shu Qi / Suzy Li-Ang' - Elson's elder sister (1st child of Jian Hong and Amy) who is greedy and ambitious. She is a medical doctor and doesn't have a close relationship with her family. She always wanted to be the center of attention and is very jealous of her sister Julia for all the attention and praise that she gets from their parents. She is the main antagonist of the story. *'Yuan So as Li Guan Yu / Joaquin Li' - Elson's younger brother and the current heir of the Li Company. He is cunning and is very kind to his siblings. Though he is considers as the "average" among the Li siblings when it comes to academics according to their father, he is really good at running businesses. *'Giselle Zhang as Li Shu Yuan / Elsa Li-Datuan' - Elson's elder sister (2nd child of Jian Hong and Amy). She is considered the "dumbest" among the Li siblings according to their father as she always fails her academics and lacks the ability to run a business as she always makes mistakes. She married a middle class non-Chinese man and left her family to start a new life. She is the 3rd main antagonist of the story *'Faye Go as Li Ning / Julie Li' - Elson's elder sister (3rd child of Jian Hong and Amy). She is the closest sibling to Elson and the one that is considered "the favorite" according to Suzy by their parents especially to their father. She excels in both academics and business and is a very beautiful woman and the kindest as well. She graduated suma cumlaude in her school